DDLC: Don't leave her hanging!
by terrietont
Summary: An AU where Monika doesn't manipulate the game and instead everything is like the real world (SPOILERS) Mentions of Depression and Suicide. Read at Own Risk. Sayori's suicide attempt gets interrupted


"I'm gonna turn in early, I'm not feeling well today" Is what she said when she left the school that afternoon. Anon was very concerned.

She walked home. Today she was particularly tired. Depression was taking it's toll.

She unlocked the door and opened the cream colored door to her room. As bright and full of life her room was, she wasn't enthused. No one need worry about her.

She would make sure no one would have to worry about her ever again.

She sat on the bed sighing heavily. Anon didn't need to worry about her anymore. He shouldn't.

She glanced around the room and noticed a pile of rope in the corner. She knew what she had to do.

Slowly getting off the bed she gathered the rope in her nimble fingers and carefully maneuvered it around her wrists to create a knot.

She could feel the fabric hairs of the rope as she looped the rope into a noose. 'Only a few knots should do the trick' she thought.

An open loop large enough for a head to fit inside. The noose was ready.

Sayori swiftly grabbed a nearby chair and stood up tying the rope to small vent hole.

She pulled making sure it stayed put. The rope was strong enough to hang tightly above her.

She swallowed hard, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she moved the chair underneath her. She grabbed the noose and pulled it over her head, already feeling the tightness of it strain against her neck.

She took in a deep breath and steadily removed the chair.

The chair dropped as she pulled against the rope. However, the short distance was not enough to break her neck. Instincts kicked in as she panicked clawing at the rope as her her body strained to get air into it. She clawed at the rope again and again.

Panicked, afraid and in pain Sayori tried to scream out but all attempts for help were futile.

Her hands became drenched in blood from her desperate attempts to free herself.

 _No... she couldn't die! Not like this!_

She felt tears run down her cheeks as she began to slowly lose all forms of hope.

Soon enough she began to black out. This was it. She was going to die.

This was the end...

"Sayori!" A voice echoed. She couldn't move. Couldn't get up. All attempts were hopeless.

But there was still a glitter of life left. Only for a little while.

Her eyes began to open revealing a bright foggy image of someone over her body. She had fallen to the ground.

Her foggy vision began to show more. The rope was cut from the ceiling. The loop of the noose left across the floor.

Someone had stopped her Suicide.

"Sayori! Can you hear me?" A voice said. Sayori's eyes fluttered more.

She saw someone's face awfully close to hers as air started going back into her lungs.

She exhaled instantly, her lungs restoring the air from the person.

Her vision finally brightened as she sat up almost immediately. Her head reacted instantly with her stomach as she violently retracted all the bile in her stomach across the carpet.

The person didn't seem to care that she was just sick all over the carpet.

She shut her eyes tightly looking away from the pile of spew.

The person rushed out and back in with a towel.

Tears immediately flooded her eyes as she fell on her hands starring down.

"Anon... I-I" she tried to say but all that came out were extreme sobs escaping her lips.

"Shhh... shhh" Anon said calmly. "It's okay Sayori... I'm here" He said soothingly.

Sayori gripped tightly onto Anon crying heavily on his shoulders. He felt his own tears fall from his face.

"I-I'm s-so Sorry" Sayori cries not being able to handle her utter sorrow.

"Shhhh" Anon soothed. Right now all he wanted was for them to calm down.

"Sayori... it's okay... I'm here" He said calmly stroking her hair.

Sayori's crying started to become quieter as she calmed down.

Anon looked at her seriously this time, eyes watery. "Don't scare me like that." He said.

"B-but I d-don't want a-anyone to worry about me..." Sayori said sobbing again.

Anon smiled sadly. "I'm going to worry about you whether you like it or not. That's what friends do" he replied.

"I worry even more if you try to kill yourself" he said with quivering lips.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Sayori replied to that feeling extreme guilt.

"And please stop appoligizing" He said smiling.

"Okay... sorry- I mean. Sorry.." Sayori stammered.

Anon laughed in relief.

"Glad to see the real you." He said wiping away the rest of the tears on her face.

Sayori and Anon hugged for a few more minutes before cleaning up.

Anon was in such a relief to get there in time.

"P-please don't tell the others about this..." Sayori begged quietly.

Anon smiled warmly. "I won't I promise" he said seriously.

Anon looked at sayori, eyes watery. He was about to break down in a fit of sadness and relief.

"Sayori... did you think I was lying when I said I loved you?" Anon asked.

Sayori's heart paused. Her stomach did backflips and she was about to cry again.

"N-no of course not"

"Sayori" Anon began. "I love you. I really, really love you" He said stroking her cheek. Tears fell down his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry I never knew about all this" he said started to lose his voice.

"I should have done something sooner" He said burying his hands in his face.

"No! It's all my fault." Sayori said. Anon already felt his heart was breaking.

The scare of her almost killing herself nearly made him vomit. Worse was that she was blaming no one but herself. It was all going around and around in vicious circles.

He couldn't contain himself any longer. He blinked letting tears fall from his eyes and looked straight into Sayori's.

Both him and Sayori shared shocked expressions. both of their faces turning red.

Instantly Anon pressed his lips against Sayori's causing her to gasp in shock with widened eyes. She eventually relaxed and let herself be kissed by him.

As the two eventually separated from their kiss, Sayori looked in a lovestruck daze. All the suicidal thoughts washed away from her brain in that moment.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met... you're so kind and loving... and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you left me" He said wiping tears from his eyes.

Sayori sniffed. She cried for a different reason this time. Her eyes flooded with happy tears.

"Everyday it felt like a spear going though my internal organs, like every part of me hurt no matter how much I tried to stop the hurt. I was so miserable, I felt like no one needed me around... t-that's why... that's why I-" Sayori hiccuped not being able to let out the words that she was thinking about.

Anon's heart paused as well, he knew she was talking about suicide. About why she was trying to hang herself in the first place.

"I... I don't want to see you so hurt." Anon whispered. "I love you more than anything. Everyday I'm glad to have met you, I'm glad to always see your cheery expression."

"Anon I... I don't want to go to the festival today" Sayori confessed. She was afraid he would think lowly of her.

"We don't have to. I'd be happy just to spend the day with you" He replied smiling warmly.

Sayori smiled back. "Thank you... you-you really care about me" She said in a hushed tone.

"Of course I do." He replied.

He leaned back down and kissed her again. They embraced eachother in a desperate hug.

"Promise me something Sayori" Anon said seriously.

Sayori looked up quizzically. "Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Don't ever try to hurt me like that again" He said firmly. Sayori clasped her fingers together nervously.

"I don't want you to die." He said before looking at her beautiful ocean colored eyes.

"Promise me you'll never try to do something like that again?" Anon asked in desperation.

"I promise Anon" Sayori replied smiling calmly.


End file.
